L'épée de Damoclès
by mangasgirl
Summary: La guerre contre le Lord noir est terminée. Le calme semble s'installer progessivement, pourtant quelques années plus tard une nouvelle prophétie va faire son retour, une prophétie oubliée après celle d'Harry Potter. Cette fois le monde ne pourra plus l'oubliée, cette fois le monde ne pourra plus y échapper, cette fois le monde va sombrer. Rating M: violence et peut être un lemon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Un carrose en bois sombre sculter tirer par cinq magnifiques étalons noirs de purs races avancait d'un pas régulier dans la campagne Anglaise. Une tête sortait de temps en temps par la fenêtre observant l'horizon avec impatience:

-Mademoisselle Salender veuillez, une fois de plus, rentrer votre tête immédiatement! C'est dangereux vous risqueriez de vous blesser ou de prendre froid.

La jeune personne reprit place sur la banquette confortable:

-Pardon Nanny, mais je suis tellement impatiente de les revoirs. Vous croyez qu'ils vont m'aimer? Et si je ne leur plait pas? Et s'ils ne me reconnaissent pas? S'il sont déçues par moi? Et si...

-Mademoisselle, tout va bien se passer. Cela fait plus de 15ans qu'ils ne vous ont pas vus mais ne vous en faites pas vous serez accueillis comme il se doit. Soyez naturelle et tacher de vous détendre, ils ne vont pas vous manger.

-Nanny vous avez raison, heureusement que vous êtes là, vous et vos précieux conseils.

La jeune fille se leva de son siège et étreignis la plus agée. Après un moment elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se laissa bercer par les caresses dans ses cheveux ainsi que par la berceuse que lui chantait sa nourrice:

-"La jeune fille aux yeux couleur ambre nous protège.

Sa présence nous fait briller,

de sa main elle brandit son épée.

et elle lutte courageusement contre le vent sombre soufflé

par la voix des morts.

Sa perte est imminente mais elle se bat pour son ambition.

La jeune fille au yeux couleur de sang nous accule.

Sa présence nous fait sombrer,

de sa main elle brandit son épée.

et elle lutte avec acharnement pour le vent sombre soufflé

par la voix des morts.

Sa perte est imminente mais elle se bat pour son ambition.

La jeune fille aux yeux couleur ambre

vayante et juste,

partage un simple corps d'enfant

d'apparence craintif c'est un habitat vestute,

avec la jeune fille aux yeux couleur de sang

cruelle et sanguinnaire.

De la main droite elle caresse, de la main gauche elle frappe en hurlant

et quand ses beaux yeux se fermeront se sera le début d'une nouvelle ère. "

Un blanc s'installa, les caresses continuaient:

-Nanny, pourquoi ne veut tu pas me dire se que signifie cette chanson?

-Ce n'est qu'une chanson comme une autre. La plupart d'entre elles ne veulent rien dirent celle-ci y compris. Maintenant redressez vous nous allons vous arranger un peu avant votre arrivée.

-Bien.

Docilement la jeune fille se redressa et se mit dos à sa nourrice qui commenca à dénouer le laçace compliqué de son corset afin de lui rendre meilleur allure. De son côté la jeune fille regardait le paysage défiler. L'angleterre possède des horizons bien différend de la France. Soudain une profonde nostalgie pour sa vie passée l'envahit la sumergant alors de bons et de moins bons souvenirs. Un imposant portail en métal noir surgit devant eux signe de leurs arrivées. Elle sait que maintenant c'est la consécration de 15 années de travail et d'éducation, enfin elle va retrouver ses parents et malgrès l'appréhension elle est impatiente, mais le gout amer du passée qu'elle laisse derriere elle refera certainement surface pendant sa nouvelle vie.


	2. L'arrivée de l'héritière

**Chapitre 1: L'arrivée de l'héritière**

Le portail fut vite dépassé. Le carrosse s'avance alors dans une allée de gravillons. De toute évidence il s'agit d'une famille plus qu'aisée au vu du parfait entretient du jardin. Aucun brins d'herbes ne dépasse. L'attelage fit le tour d'une imposante fontaine en marbre blanc représentant une femme sans bouche ni nez vêtue d'une longue robe style kimono en position de prière; les mains jointes et les yeux au ciel, l'eau jaillissant de ses yeux lui donne un air triste voir désespérer. Enfin le carrosse se stabilisa, le cocher descendit et ouvrit la porte. La nourrice sortie la première puis tendit la main pour aider sa jeune maitresse à descendre à son tour. Celle-ci prit la main tendue vers elle et posa un pied puis l'autre à terre. Impatiente mais toujours méfiante elle leva les yeux devant l'imposante bâtisse qui lui faisait à présent face. Une belle demeure à l'allure d'un château d'époque fin XVIIIe siècles. Sur les marches du perron les différends serviteurs sont alignés, les femmes sur la droite et les hommes sur la gauche. Au centre un couple de quadragénaire observait froidement les nouveaux venus, habillés richement ils semblaient tous deux égales au soleil et à la lune, l'homme était habillé d'un pantalon marron foncé, de bottes noirs parfaitement lustrées, d'une chemise à jabot blanche et d'un gilet marron foncé également. Quand à la femme, elle portait une longue robe orange et jaune clair décolletée légèrement aux motifs luxueux. De plus elle portait également de nombreuses parures gorgées d'or et de lumières, il n'est de doute qu'elle avait sortit sa plus belle toilette en se jour qui lui est si chère. Tendue la jeune fille avança encouragée silencieusement par sa nourrice et commença à gravir les marches. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour atteindre le couple, elle leur fit face les yeux rivés sur les pierres immaculées des escaliers. Intimidée et de plus en plus nerveuse, le silence devint lourd et de plus en plus pesant. La femme s'approcha la première, c'est une grande blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés aux reflets dorée, ses yeux orangées aux éclats de soleil sont lumineux et son port de tête est gracieux. Tous indiquent chez elle la douceur et la dignité. Sa peau légèrement tannée lui donne un air chaleureux et affectueux. Elle posa d'abord une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille puis une autre et finit par l'enlacer, une étreinte affectueuse, douce mais ferme. L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu. L'homme resté en retrait s'avançât à son tour. Contrairement à son épouse son teint est pale, ses cheveux long et raide sont d'un noir profond et atteigne ses épaules carrées, ses yeux violets son petit et une cicatrise barre son œil gauche. Un semblant de barbe taillé minutieusement renforce son coté sévère déjà bien présent. Il s'approcha et sortit une montre à gousset en argent de son gilet:

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Stones. Cela fait 5 minutes que vous devriez être arrivées maintenant.

La femme relâcha son étreinte et regarda son époux. Celui-ci observait silencieusement la jeune fille puis se tournât vers la nourrice qui venait se s'approcher la tête basse, les yeux fixant le sol:

-Pardonnez moi, monsieur. C'est de ma faute j'aurai dut lever Mademoiselle plus tôt.

-Non Ernestine n'y est pour rien. Si nous avons du retard c'est entièrement de ma faute.

La jeune fille regretta immédiatement son excès de courage devant le regard froid que lui lançait l'homme, mais face à la gratitude que lui renvoyait les yeux de sa nourrice elle oublia quelque peu sa peur. L'homme rangea sa montre et souffla:

-Peu importe.

Il se tourna vers les serviteurs et dit d'une voix claire et forte:

-Aujourd'hui est un jour important, c'est le retour tant attendu de l'héritière de la famille Salender mais également la veille de son 16ème anniversaire. Pour cette occasion toute la famille sera réunie ainsi que des nobles et des hauts dirigeants, tous doit être parfait alors ne trainez pas plus que de raison.

Sur ce il rentra dans la bâtisse, son épouse pris le bras de la jeune fille et la conduisit vers les domestiques hommes:

-Ma fille je suis la comtesse Mélissandre Salender née Hohenheim, épouse du comte Ivellios Salender et en l'occurrence ta mère. Voici notre demeure principale, nous possédons un pied à terre dans le sud de l'Italie, un château en Norvège, un manoir en France et une résidence au Japon. Maintenant que le sevrage de l'héritier fut effectuer comme le voulait la tradition vous allez vivre ici avec nous et à chacune de vos vacances scolaires, bientôt vous rentrerez à Poudlard nous devrons vérifier votre matériel. Bien avant cela je vais vous présenter le personnel de la maison, certains d'entre eux nous accompagne lorsque nous changeons de demeure.

Elle s'arrêta devant un homme grand et de carrure imposante qui s'inclina:

-Voici notre maréchal ferrant Mr Edgard Von Gaffron, il s'occupe de l'écurie ainsi que du bien être des chevaux, notre écurie en possède une trentaine. La plupart sont des chevaux de loisirs utilisés pour des promenades champêtres, les autres sont des chevaux d'attelages. Vous pourrez choisir un de nos chevaux pour votre propre utilisation personnelle. Savez-vous monter?

-Oui, j'ai appris des que j'eus 7ans.

-Bien.

Elle avançât d'un pas:

-Mr Kyle Presner est notre palefrenier. Il aide Mr Von Gaffron pour l'entretien des écuries. Il est jeune mais il est très doué.

Le jeune homme s'inclina, il est brun, une peau halée et avec de magnifique yeux bleus. La comtesse avançât une nouvelle fois:

-Notre Jardinier, Mr Billy Joe.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'inclina:

-Ensuite Mr Geoffrey Stones, oncle de votre nourrice et notre chauffeur. Il s'occupe également de l'entretien des voitures. Nous en possédons 4 dont une de fonctions pour nos employés et d'un carrosse.

L'homme s'inclina également:

-Bien, je vous présente Mr Alohucius Manford notre comptable et notaire, le meilleur dans son domaine, il est également notre conseillé et un ami précieux.

L'homme d'une soixantaine d'année ne s'inclina pas, il prit la main de la comtesse et la baissa:

-Madame est trop bonne.

-Allons Alohucius ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler par mon nom? Voila de nombreuse années que nous nous connaissons et je pense que nous soyons assez intime pour nous appeler par nos noms respectifs.

-Puis-je vous laissez? Votre époux monsieur le comte doit m'attendre dans son bureau.

-Mais bien sur, faites donc.

Il partie non sans s'incliner à son tour:

-Enfin, je vous présente notre médecin Mr Hedmund Defevre. Un grand homme, extrêmement brillant.

Il s'inclina. La comtesse fit demi tour et s'approcha des servantes, les hommes repartirent à leurs occupations:

-Je vous présente nos deux femmes de chambres, Mlle Suzie-anne Hosh qui est à mon service personnel et Mlle Arreta Jussiaume qui désormais serait à votre service en plus de votre nourrice Mme Ernestine Stones.

Les deux jeunes filles firent la révérence, l'une au cheveux roux flamboyant et au beau yeux noisettes s'avança et pris place aux cotés de ma nourrice:

-Voici notre cuisinière, Mlle Ermengard Sohen.

Un petite femme d'un age mur et ronde s'inclina, son air jovial et épanouie me mis tout de suite a l'aise:

-Ensuite la femme de notre bon docteur ainsi que notre infirmière Mme Léopoldine Defevre et sa cousine, notre cheffe du personnel qui sera également votre tutrice à partir de maintenant, Mme Abbygaël Romanova Dastasia Mc Intosh.

Une femme sèche et dur s'avançât et s'inclina, malgré un âge raisonnable elle semblait plus âgée d'au moins plusieurs dizaines d'années, un chignon stricte trônait sur sa tête, aucun cheveux ne vient troubler sa vision. Un bouche fine, un nez droit, des petits yeux noir et des sourcils fins ne la rendait guère aimable. Sa tenue était une robe a col haute et à longues manches qui semblaient coller à sa peau, une couleur triste, un mélange de marron-gris-noir. Tout d'elle émane la froideur et la rigidité, ainsi qu'une extrême sévérité, il est clair qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme enclin a la plaisanterie. La jeune fille déglutit, sa nouvelle vie semble ne pas être qu'une partie de plaisir.


	3. Premier jour au château

Comme je ne sais pas si ma fiction plais j'ai décidée de poster un chapitre après 5 reviews, je ne pense pas être trop gourmande cependant je ne veut pas continuer si mon travail n'est pas reconnu. Comprennez moi les review c'est le leitmotiv d'un auteur. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2: Premier jour au château et déjà des ennuis**

Le soleil encore timide du matin perce en travers des lourds rideaux bordeaux. Dans le grand lit à baldaquin une forme humaine semble s'agiter, en proie à un cauchemars, la forme gémit et transpire. D'un coup elle se redresse brusquement en hurlant, en sueur la jeune fille tente sans succès de retrouver son souffle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas une réponse avant d'entrer. Il s'agit de Mme Mc Intosh suivit par Mlle Jussiaume et Mlle Stones, cette dernière reconnaissant la tête que sa jeune maitresse fait après chaque mauvais rêve s'approcha du lit:

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

-Se n'est rien Nanny juste un cauchemars.

-Toujours le même?

-Encore et toujours.

-Il passera ne vous en faite pas.

-Cela m'inquiète, ne sommes nous pas sensée faire chaque nuit des rêves différends?

-Je ne...

Elle ne pus finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par la tutrice:

-Il suffit! Une Lady ne parle jamais de ses rêves et encore moins à son personnel, cela n'est pas du tout convenable. De plus aucune familiarité ne doit être faite de quelques manières que se soit entre vous et les serviteurs, selon le code de conduite des nobles familles il est indispensable de savoir maintenir son rang en toute circonstance.

Elle ferma le petit livre en cuir sombre qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle puis s'approcha de la fenêtre:

-Il fait déjà jour dehors, une Lady se doit d'être levé avant le soleil, que se soit à 4h ou à 8h.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la femme de chambre restée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celle-ci ouvrit les rideaux permettant aux rayon de lumière de mieux pénétrer dans la vaste pièce. La jeune fille encore un peu endormit regarda la pièce et ne pu s'empêcher de s'extasier. La chambre qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle vivait en France avec ses grands-parents était plus petite et moins bien décorer, mais cela l'arrangeait au final car vivant dans un château du moyen age les pièces vastes sont difficiles à chauffer et bien que la sienne n'était pas très grande elle restait cependant très froide. Cette chambre là par contre disposait d'une cheminer en marbre blanc, de 3 grandes fenêtres lumineuse donnant sur le jardin, d'un magnifique lustre en or blanc, d'un immense lit à baldaquin ou trônait de confortable coussins de soie. De plus la chambre possédait une salle de bain avec baignoire à pied, évier et toilette en porcelaine. La tutrice s'avançât dans le coin droit de la pièce vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit:

-Aujourd'hui vous déjeunerez en compagnie de Madame et de Monsieur, ensuite je vous interrogerait sur vos connaissances afin de cibler votre niveaux et de voir l'étendue de la tache qui me fut imposer. Nous continuerons avec quelques leçons au sujet de l'histoire de votre famille. Puis le Dîner qui se passera cette fois sans Madame et Monsieur et au cours duquel je verrai votre niveau de bonne manière. L'après midi nous travaillerons votre maintient ainsi que l'étiquette. Puis le souper encore une fois seule et enfin la récitation des leçons apprissent aujourd'hui.

Tout en disant le programme de la journée elle sortit divers vêtement de l'armoire qu'elle déposait dans les bras tendue la femme de chambre:

-Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas tous les jours ne se passeront pas comme cela.

Cela soulageait quelque peu la jeune héritière:

-Cela sera beaucoup plus chargé.

Elle se retourna vers Alexandra toujours dans son lit:

-Et bien qu'attendez vous pour vous lever et vous préparer?

-Rien.

Elle se leva:

-Secouez vous un peu, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Elle fit signe à la femme de chambre qui déposa les étoffes sur le banc de lit, puis elle ouvrit les fenêtres et commença a secouer les draps avant de faire le lit. La tutrice poussa l'héritière derrière le paravent de la salle de bain en lui intiment de se dévêtir rapidement. La jeune fille plus enclin à prendre son temps le matin et gêner par la présence de cette femme acariâtre demeurait droite et ne bougea plus. Las de tout se temps perdu la femme entreprit elle même la tache:

-Maintenant activez-vous nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela.

Elle regarda sa montre et la jeune fille en profita pour sauter dans son bain. Croyant pourvoir se relaxer sue fut sans compter sur l'empressement de sa tutrice:

-Vous avez 3 minute pour vous laver passez se délai je viendrait moi même vous chercher et s'il le faut je vous verserait un seau d'eau froide.

Sur ce elle partit laissant la jeune fille au soin de sa nourrice:

-Je ne la connait que depuis hier et déjà elle me sort par les trous de nez.

-Allons mademoiselle gardez votre langue, vous ne voudriez pas froisser vos parent que vous venez à peine de les retrouver?

Elle finit de se laver et se couvrat du peignoir dorée que lui tendait sa nourrice. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et la se fut l'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que...


End file.
